


Weapon of Choice

by Rise_Comics



Series: Vapor Memory [2]
Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), ストップ!! ひばりくん! | Stop!! Hibari-kun! (Manga)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Sao Paulo, Trans Female Character, Worldbuilding, Yakuza, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Comics/pseuds/Rise_Comics
Summary: Hibari, now the head of the Oozora clan, does some business in Brazil, mainly involving plastic Uzis.





	Weapon of Choice

**São Paulo, Brazil - December 10, 1985**

As the beast of a Duesenberg lurched into the airport, Oozora Hibari was taking the time to reminisce a bit on her life.

As a trans woman in conservative Japan, her father, sister, and most of the criminal underworld had treated her as an aberration, just because she embraced who she was and didn’t conform to the labels of others. And when her father,Oozora Ibari finally passed away back in 1981, many in the criminal underworld expected her to be weak and malleable due to her youth and her lack of conformity to tradition.

Of course, those expectations were proven gravely wrong, often literally. By 1982, the Oozora clan’s territory had quadrupled, and by 1984, it had expanded into many other countries.

Before she could continue her thoughts, the Duesenberg came to a stop at the hangar.

“We’re here boss” Rie said, her friend turned right hand woman and lover.

“You know you can call me anything you what when it’s just us…” Hibari purred, inciting a deep blush on Rie’s face.

“I-I’m well aware of that.” Rie stammered, before trying to maintain her composure. 

Getting out of the car, the duo were joined by a group of Oozora henchmen she had brought along just in case anything went crazy. Inside the hangar, a behemoth of a cargo plane sat inside, decked out in the livery of an Oozora owned transport company, with the ramp lowered for the crates and vehicles to be offloaded.

At that moment, a man wearing a grey suit over a mint green shirt, who happened to be the arms dealer Hibari sourced for the weapons, walked over to the group of Yakuza in the hangar.

“So these are the weapons I paid for?” Hibari asked.

“Only the best” the dealer replied, before handing what looked like a pair of Uzis to Hibari.

Hibari took the Uzis, and did a few maneuvers with them to get a feel for the guns, making sure that the safety was on for both.

“This seems very well balanced.” Hibari said. “But it feels like I’m holding a toy gun.”

The dealer’s grin only grew more. “I can assure you that these guns are as real as they get, even if they’re plastic. And the best thing is that since they’re not made of metal, they won’t show up on any metal detector.”

“These guns will be very useful. And I’m sure that plastic guns aren’t all I paid for I assume?” Hibari asked.

“I wouldn’t be standing here if that was all a billion dollars paid for. And speaking of, here’s the star of the show.” said the dealer, as a pair of M113s rolled off the ramp of the plane.

“Wait, you paid for APCS?!” Rie asked, her jaw dropped to the ground.

“I bought these off of Argentina, right after that idiot Peron was overthrown. And with the state of the Brazil right now, it’s frighteningly easy to import weapons into the country.”

“I’m impressed” Hibari said, smirking. “I probably should give you a promotion.” 

At that moment, a rocket fired into the hangar, which somehow managed to miss everything inside.

“Dammit. It’s the Russians.” Hibari cursed, before taking command. “OPEN FIRE, AND DON”T LET THE RUSSIANS TAKE THE AIRPORT.”

“I’m terribly sorry for this.” The dealer apologized. I-”

Hibari cut him off. “No need to apologise. Consider this a field test for these plastic guns.” Hibari said, turning off the safety on the plastic Uzis before opening fire on the Russians. 

“You’re lucky that these plastic Uzis act like real ones.” Hibari said, to the dealer. “If the Russians are after these, they should be good. 

“Don’t forget the APCs.” The dealer replied. “Not many organizations outside of militaries have them.”

The Oozora forces, backed by the APCs, drove off the Russian Mafia from the airport. 

The attempted arms theft and airport takeover marked the beginning of what would become one of the biggest and bloodiest gang wars ever.

If the Russians were willing to start a war, Hibari is all too glad to end it.


End file.
